Punk's not dead
by Rud3 Boy
Summary: There's no way of saying I did what I did but here's my chance to turn things around
1. Chapter 1

"I think you may be overthinking the whole ordeal, honey' Her mother reassured the jittery teen. She stared at her reflection in her coffee as the ripples on the surface distorted the image. The teen took a deep breath as the school came into view. "You're going to be fine love' she smiled rubbing her daughter's shoulder reassuringly. She put on a half smile as she reached over giving her mother a hug she wished could last forever. "Love you mom' She said stepping out of the van onto the blacktop. After a smile and a wave the van pulled away as she watched it until it was out of sight. "7:30' she looked over at her phone checking the time. There was still some time before the first bell. Reaching into her bag she pulled some headphones as she made her way to the cafeteria. The room filled with early morning chatter seemed to cease as she walked in. She clutched at her binder as she made her way to a table with a few open seats. She placed her bag in a seat next to her in order to keep anyone from sitting next to her. She opened her phone as she scrolled through her playlist to find something to drown out everything around her. A glance up caused her to double take to see someone standing in front of the table holding a tray "Is this seat taken?' he asked. She huffed looking up with a half smile as she moved her binder as he placed his tray on the table. "Thanks' he nodded taking a seat getting ready to eat before noticing a sketch on her binder. "Is that supposed to be the Ryhmesayers logo?' he asked as she pulled out one of her earphones looking down at the sketch "...yeah' He chuckled at her answer "No way, dude you're probably one of the only people I've met who listens to groups from that label. That's so cool, who's you favorite artist?' he asked. She pondered the thought for a second with a light hum "I'd probably have to say Aesop or Atmosphere" his eye's lit up as he fished for his phone as he scrolled through it before showing her a picture "That's me and Aesop at his show a few months ago' she took the phone in disbelief "Ahh no way, that's bad ass dude' she said handing back his phone "Hell yeah, hey I'm not trying to be nosy but you're new here right? I don't think I've seen you around till today?' he asked. She nodded "Yeah' was all she said as there was a hand put out before her "Adam' he smiled as she slowly took his hand "People call me Brute' he paused giving her a questioning look "Really?' he half laughed. She chuckled "Yeah it's odd' He shrugged "It's defiantly different, but you seem pretty different yourself' He chuckled as her eyes widened a little "Is that a good thing?' she pretended to be offended as he chuckled "Better than being normal' she nodded in agreement "True true' First bell rang as Adam shoveled down his food as he grabbed his back pack "I'll see ya around Brute' he waved making his way out of the cafeteria. Brute grabbed her things and started for her home room. After navigating the school halls she found her class and made her way to the far back of the class in order to stay as far under the radar as possible. The instructor walked in looking over at her computer as she looked out at the class as she silently took roll "There's a new face' she smiled "Misses...' Brute interrupted the instructor before she could use her real full name "Brute, I'd rather be called Brute' she spoke. The instructor only paused for a moment "I don't see why not, Brute it is'

With a sigh of relief Brute sank into her seat as her teacher finished off the roll call before pausing at a familiar name "Adam...adam?' Before the name could ring a bell, Adam walked into the classroom with a camcorder pointed directly at himself as he spoke into the camera "Alright my friends and freaks that's it for this mornings episode but keep tuning in for the latest updates on the word on the school grounds and if you hadn't heard it from me it probably didn't happen' he winked into the camera as he pocketed it shortly after "Late again' the instructor said reluctantly. Adam jumped up sitting on her desk "Come on Marina you know when the camera calls I have to answer' he chuckled as he smirked to the class causing a few chuckles among the group. The instructor stood up brushing Adam from her desk "That's Misses Kozlow to you, take your seat Adam and let us continue' Adam chuckled as he made it to his seat next to Brute looking over at his classmate and chuckling before looking back "Well I'll be damned if it isn't the Brute herself' he laughed before being hushed by Miss Kozlow. Adam nodded as he whispered over toward Brute "I didn't know we were in the same home room...' Brute cleared her throat "Me neither, what's with the camera' Brute whispered back. Adam grabbed his phone and handed it over to Brute as she looked over the web page he looked up "Adam and the shutter bugs' she said to herself as she read on "Adam and his Bug's bring on all the gossip and news right here to you on our nifty little page all straight from the EC High grounds' Brute looked over as Adam pinched his collar proudly. Before Brute could speak a hush from miss Kozlow sat them back in there seat. Handing back the phone Brute ducked her head low "So it's like a tabloid page?' she whispered. Adam scoffed "I like to think of myself more of the reporter type slash online personality than anything' Brute chuckled lightly "All I see is a big dork'

"Adam, Brute, Since you refuse to keep quiet why don't the two of you step outside while I finish roll call' Kozlow ordered. Adam shrugged getting out of his seat and made his way to the door as Brute followed behind. As Brute closed the door behind her Adam could only laugh "Only a few minutes into your first day and you're already getting set outside' he chuckled "Don't worry, it happens to me more frequently than not' he said looking outside. Brute shrugged "So much for my plan of staying under the radar' Adam's attention didn't break from the window. "Adam...' Brute stepped to the window to see what had caught Adam's attention. It hovered over the center of town as a strange light emitted beneath it. With a click the camcorder powered on "Wanna make the news, Brute?' Adam chuckled as he starting a excited jog down the hallway as he banged on each passing classroom door. Brute snapped as she started after Adam "Wait where are we going?!' she followed "To get the latest scoop' he chuckled exiting the building. After a rush through the school parking lot the two were pulling out in a white pickup truck. Clouds formed over blocking out the sun as rain started pelting down on them. "Nice Truck, yours?' Brute asked. Adam nodded "Yeah, well it's my dad's but he works over night so during the day it's mine' he smirked before swerving passed an oncoming vacant car as Adam brought the fish tailing truck to a controlled cruise "Sorry, the hell was that about?!' he looked in his rear view at the now crashed car in the distance. Adam grabbed his camera and handed it to Brute "Start rolling' he cleared his throat as Brute pointed the Camera at Adam. "Hey guys me and my new Camera girl B are headed into town to see what this...thing is, show'em B' he motioned towards the craft above the city as Brute pointed the camera at the air craft. A few helicopter's hovered idly over the craft as a jet flew over. A light emitted from the craft shooting one of the jets down and falling towards the truck. The video cut to the sounds of the jet crashing.

Brute's head swam as the light slowly came in, the truck's hood was in flames as a flash light slowly came in to her vision. "We have two' a man in military fatigues helped pick up Brute escorting her into a EMS truck to where she saw Adam rolled over clutching his stomach. Brute looked over "Adam!? Adam!?' Brute cried before the The nurse calmed her "Miss, he's fine just sleeping' Brute then looked out the window for the craft only to find the empty sky. The ride was silent was we came to a stop at the hospital. After a check up Brute was written off with a clean bill of health outside of what felt like a sprained wrist. She waited outside the hospital doors as Adam was rolled out in a wheel chair "Remember to take it easy for the next few days and take your pain meds and you'll be back to you're old self in no time' the nurse said as Adam stepped out of the chair with a nod and turned to Brute "You okay?!' she asked giving Adam a little scare. He took a breath "Yeah, a few broken ribs but I'm fine, plus they weren't able to take this' he chuckled taking camcorder from his pocket. Brute looked skyward at the parting clouds as a beam of light broke through. She shielded her eyes as she tried to look for the craft "They told me it vanished..." Adam smirked. "Vanished?' Brute questioned Adam shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine' he shrugged. After a moment Brute spotted her mothers car pull up as she ran out grabbing her child pulling her close "Brute! Oh my god are you okay!? Are you hurt!?' Adam stepped aside as Brute fought back a blush "Yeah mom, I'm fine' Her mom looked her over not seeing a scratch "Well I'm gonna get out of here B. I'll be out for a while but I'll see ya back at school in about a week' he turned as a car pulled up. Adam turned to see his father exiting the vehicle "Jesus Christ, kid. Can't you go a day with out giving me a possible heart attack. First I hear there's a god damn ufo over the center of town, the next I get a call saying you were in an accident!' The older man with the salt an pepper hair ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, pop' Adam shrugged looking down. His dad patted his shoulder "Hey kid no worries, you're fine and that's what's important. Let's get ya home aye?' Adam looked over at Brute giving a half smile as he got in the car with his dad as they took off. Brute followed her mom to the car as they drove out of the hospital parking lot.

Adam made it home to see a tow trunk parked out front with the totaled truck which made him wince at the idea that he was in that demolished hunk of metal. "Sorry, dad' Adam spoke as his father shook his head "It was an old clunker anyway, on it's last leg. It literately went out in a blaze of glory' he joked as Adam chuckled "Yeah no joke'. As his dad stepped out after parking he uttered "I'm surprised your friend got out with out a scratch' This made Adam hesitate for a moment before exiting the car. After Adam took some pain killers he made his way up to his room to his desk where to looked over his camcorder to see if it was salvageable. "You have seen better days' he chuckled looking over the banged up tech before plugging it into his laptop to see if the film survived the impact. After a distorted hum from the camera it's screen flickered the input screen "Yes!' Adam nodded rolling his chair over to his laptop. He scrolled through all the video files until he found his most recent. A double click opened up " **_"Hey guys me and my new Camera girl B are headed into town to see what this...thing is, show'em B'_** The video panned to the air craft for a few seconds as it caught the light that shot down the fighter jet just as it barreled towards Adam and Brute causing the crash. The screen went black before Adam could close the he noticed the run time from the corner of the video "9:47...it kept filming after the crash' he watched the blank video as hit glitched the visuals in and out.

 _ **"Adam?...Adam where are you?'** _ Brute's voice could be heard. The video came in for a few seconds of Adam unconscious on the street. Steps could be heard, followed by strange breathing. The video glitched out again as Adam could only see himself as a figure stood over. _**"Hey! Get away from him!"**_ Brute's voice broke through the silence. A eerie screech followed by running shook the camera. The other worldly figure was sent flying passed the camera crashing into something just out of frame. A humming noise came from off screen as a green light shout out towards the direction the eerie figure was launched making a cringe educing scream. After a few seconds Brute collapsed next to Adam as the dying battery noise rang as the video cut off.

Adam sat there in disbelief not sure what to make of what he just saw. He replayed the video and studied the video frame by frame. The hours burned away as Adam couldn't piece anything together until he noticed right over his head after the crash was the truck. He threw on his shoes and headed outside to the totaled vehicle. He knew something was off about the truck, the vehicle suffered from a crash but all along the passengers side door it was scorched. Adam brought his hand out as he dragged it along the distorted frame. On the leather of the seat seemed like something had grafted to the material "What the...' Adam mouthed as he stared in disbelief. "It feels like skin...' he felt a hand rest on his shoulder causing his to jump with the slightest shriek. Turning o see Brute who seemed a little startled to his reaction "Woah, easy it's just me...' She half laughed. Adam's eyes widened "Wait, what? What are you doing here?' Adam jumped as Brute chuckled. "Saw your truck from my house, we live a block away' she chucked.

* * *

And I'm back doing what I do best bro's and BroBeans. Keep reading I'll keep writing

_Rud3_Boy_


	2. I against I

Howdy ya'll, back at it again for a update because I just love doin' this sort of thing.

And here you have Chapter 2 or **"I against I/ Banned in Townsville"**

Adam caught his breath with the slightest chuckle **"Yeah, small world'** he huffed. Brute cocked her head **"You know that accident had you banged up pretty bad. Shouldn't you be resting, man?'** she asked with a slight of concern for her new friend. Adam nodded in agreement until his mind went back to the video, how despite the distorted visuals he could faintly hear Brute's voice. **"Brute, do you remember anything before the hospital?'** Adam asked in a rather serious tone. Brute pondered the thought as she put her hands in her vest pockets **"Can't say that I do Adam'** she said nervously rubbing the back of her head **"I just remember the crash and as we were being escorted from the area by the military rescue team...why do you ask?'** She asked. Adam took a breath **"Alright so remember the tape?'** They were interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. **"What was that?'** he asked looking about. **"It sounds like it came from the back of your house'** Brute said. Adam huffed **"Shit, that's my room!'** He bolted as Brute followed. **"Wait, Adam. What about the tape? What were you gonna say about the tape!?'** she asked as he busted through his front door. **"you'll see..'** As Adam made it to the stairs he heard tires burn out of the neighborhood. **"No, no, no, no, no!'** he made it to his room to find everything had been trashed beyond repair. His camcorder was missing a computer tower was smashed in. Adam crumbled to his knees taking all the broken pieces of his former desktop set up. Brute keeled over next to Adam, silent for a moment before speaking up **"Adam...what was on the tape...why would it drive some one to go this far'** she looked over as Adam tossed the pieces on the floor. Adam paused **"Are you sure you don't remember anything from after the crash...?'** Adam asked slightly defeated. Brute blinked before shaking her head **"I'm sorry Adam, but I don't...'** She said. Adam chuckled **"Then it doesn't matter what was on the tape, the evidence is gone and...you know what it's not even worth talking about'** he said sitting on his bed and covering his face. Brute tugged at her fingers nervously before sitting next to Adam **"We'll find out who did this Adam'** She said as Adam half laughed **"No Brute it's just that I felt like there was more to the video that I could of looked into'** he shrugged. Brute smirked **"You mean what we could have looked into, what we're going to look into'** She said confidently. Adam half smiled **"This isn't even your problem, Brute'** He nodded. Brute shrugged **"You're kind of my only friend, dude. I got your back'** she smiled. **"Thanks B'** he nodded. **"Anytime, it's getting late so I'm gonna head home'** She said leaning over and giving Adam a half hug to his surprise. **"Get some rest Adam, you're still hurt remember'** Brute said as she stood at his door. **"Yeah, I'm just gonna clean up a bit and call it a night'** Adam nodded as Brute waved from the door and vanished down the stairs. Adam went to his pantry and grabbed a few trash bags as he trashed glass and computer parts before putting it outside his door. After a quick outfit change he tossed himself on his bed and passed out.

 _ **The next day**_

Adam held a vacant stare as he ate his cereal before his dad cleared his throat to break the silence **"listen son, I know it sucks getting your room trashed but we can replace all those things'** he said. Adam huffed **"Dad, it's not the camcorder. it's what was on it...'** his father put his tablet down **"Lay it on me boy, what was on the tape?'** his dad leaned in. Adam took a deep breath **"So the whole UFO bit is one thing but...Theirs something...someone else out there fighting the invasion. I had some evidence on the tape but now that ceases to matter'** Adam said hunching over. Adam's dad patted his son's shoulder **"I believe ya bud, if that helps any'** his dad smiled. Adam chuckled **"Thank's pop'** he grabbed his his bowl and put it in the sink **"Don't forget to throw out all that trash outside your room'** His dad said. Adam nodded running upstairs and grabbing the trash bag to take outside. He dragged the bag across the driveway as the glass shifted in the bag causing a shard to tear the bag **"Son of a...'** Adam cursed as he bent down to a knee to pick up the shards. By the third piece, he dropped as he sliced his finger open. As he sucked on his cut he noticed a stain on the glass shard. As Adam picked up the piece as he held it skyward towards the sun **"...it's...red...'** He examined.

 **"Hey dude!'**

Adam jumped, dropping the shard as Brute fell into a laughing fit **"Seriously dude? You're so easily startled'** Brute chuckled. Adam slowly laughed as he helped Brute up **"You just always get the jump on me don't ya'** Adam laughed. Brute shrugged **"What can I say, I've got the steps of a ninja. Quiet and deadly'** She said throwing up a feign martial arts stance. Adam laughed **"Yeah, yeah'** He joked as Brute punched his arm. Adam tossed the rest of the shards in the trash **"So what you up to today Adam?'** Brute asked. Adam shrugged **"Not much, my dads gonna work in the garage so I was gonna just watch youtube videos. distract me from last night'** he nodded. Brute took his hand **"Might as well come watch it at my house then, My mom's on her way to work...?'** Brute paused as she spotted her mom trying to get her suv to start. Adam and Brute walked up to the window as her mom attempted to roll down the window as it hesitated **"Hey love'** she laughed nervously as she turned off the truck. **"Having trouble mom?'** Brute asked. Adam walked to the front of the suv **"ummm...Brute, have your mom pop the hood'** he asked. **"You heard the man, mom'** Brute said. Her mom popped the hood of the truck as Adam dipped his head into the hood he already knew the problem. **"Start it again'** Adam asked. Brute's mom turned the key as the truck hesitated. Adam nodded **"Just a minute, ladies'** he said walking away from the driveway. Adam walked into his garage where his dad was working **"Hey pop, where's the battery terminals?'** he asked poking around a few boxes. The sound of a socket wrench ceased to the question **"Top shelf, second to the right'** he said going back to his work. Adam rummaged through the box until he found what he was looking for, grabbed a few tools and headed back over to Brutes' to see them waiting in front of the SUV. Adam dipped his head back in the hood waving to two over to watch **"Alright so you see these two cables connected? How they have all this white residue on, that's battery acid and over time will wear out the cables connecting your battery to the vehicle'** After a second he loosened a few bolts removing the cables. Brute and her mother only watched rather confused yet also impressed **"Normally you could just clean off the residue but if it sits long enough it actually corrodes your connections to the batters so it wont pick up a current'** As he explained he installed the new connections **"Lucky for you, the old man always has basic parts in stock, and with that being said...done!'** he dusted his hands proudly. **"Alright, go ahead and start her up'** Adam said. Brutes' mother shrugged at her daughter as she sat in the suv and turned the key. After a second the vehicle hesitated but turned on as Adam gave a thumbs up from over the hood before shutting it. Brute nodded **"Every time I think I've got you pegged Adam, you have to surprise me one way or another'** she crossed her arms. Adam smirked walking over to the drivers window where Brute's mother smiled **"Thanks, typically Brutes father handled stuff like this'** she chuckled. Adam tapped the hood **"Pays to have a man around I suppose'** he laughed **"Now take it easy on her, I heard a slight hesitation so the battery might be close to dead but it should at least get you to work and back. And where are my manners, Adam'** he extended his hand. Brutes mother shook his hand **"Ramona, It's a pleasure to meet you Adam'** Ramona said as Adam kissed her hand **"Pleasures all mine'** he bowed. Ramona looked over at Brute **"ooh, I like him'** She joked waving Brute over **"Alright love, Off to work. Be good, bye Adam'** Ramona said pulling out of the drive way. Brute waved as Ramona's suv vanished from the neighborhood **"Your moms hot'** Adam said with a laugh before a punch to the arm silenced him **"I'm just saying'** he laughed again as Brute pushed him inside **"Come on dude, let's go watch so youtube videos'** Brute laughed. Adam walked inside as he tossed himself on the couch as Brute turned on her smart tv and scrolling to the youtube function. **"So you never told me you were into cars?'** Brute asked. Adam cocked a brow **"Hmm? Oh that was more of my dad's idea. During the summer when he couldn't find no one to watch me he would take me with him to work. I picked up a few things working with him at the shop'** Adam said watching Brute scroll through her subscriptions. Brute clinked on a video **"So how come your mom didn't watch you while your dad was at work'** Brute asked. Adam huffed taking a second to respond before Brute realized how uncomfortable the question made Adam **"Hey, dude I'm sorry I didn't mean it like-'** Brute was cut off by Adam's laugh **"It's fine Brute, it's fine. shortly after I was born..apparently being a mother wasn't in my mom's plans. So when I was three months old my mom took off and well haven't heard from her since...but I mean look at me I've managed well right'** Adam laughed with a faux flex of the muscles. Brute chuckled **"Yeah, yeah you seem to have it all figured out don't ya?'** Brute laughed shoving Adam over. Adam looked over at the screen to see the flashing icon in the upload section of Brute's account. Adam chuckled **"How is it I make videos for a living and we haven't subscribed to one another?'** He joked taking the controller from her and scrolling to the video. **"Shut up'** she laughed **"No it's a video from a show I went to from when we lived in Nova Scotia'** Brute said sitting back. Adam paused **"Wait? you're from Canada?'** he asked. Brute shook her head **"Me and my family moved around alot, Canada was just one stop'** She pointed back as the video started. The video started from a camera phone pointed at a pair of boots and strumming in the background. **"What is this?'** Adam asked. Brute chuckled pointing back **"Watch, it's this really cool group from Texas'** She as the camera propped up towards the group **"Is that Dayz n Days!?'** Adam asked jumping to the edge of his seat **"They're playing Shitmachine? No?! No way you saw Dayz!?'** Adam asked in disbelief. Brute chuckled **"Yeah dude, I mean they played a bunch good songs. I never would have took you to be into punk'** Brute half smiled. Adam nodded **"Well I wasn't until maybe a year ago, I talk to just about everyone on campus and I was invited to one of my rocker friends parties. It was basically a house show and his band did a cover and well the rest just fell into place'** He shrugged. Brute patted her leg **"You know what, I gotta show you something'** She took his hand **"Come on'** Brute walked Adam upstairs to her room. It was just about everything he expected. Twin bed in the corner of the room, next to a desk with a laptop. Basket of clothes in the corner, walls covered in posters. Outside of a few other details it almost mirrored his own room. Brute went over to her closet and slid the doors aside to reveal a massive Cd and vinyl collect that took up a majority of her closet. Adam whistled rather impressed **"Quite the collection you've got here B'** he said as he gestured at removing one of the vinyls. Brute nodded as he slid the wax from shelf to marvel at the piece **"This is badass, so I take it music is really your thing huh?'** he joked as she waved him over to her desk. **"And here are all my pictures'** She said scrolling and hovering the arrow over groups of pictures **"Here's me with Dayz N Days...with the Casualties...World/Inferno Friendship society...Mike Ness from Social Distortion...The queers... Stza Crack from Leftover Crack, it's funny I told the bouncer I was a caterer from a local business that the band ordered since the venue didn't provide any food. I just made cupcakes and the bouncer bought it and let me in the green room...I could do this all day'** She laughed. Adam gawked for a moment **"...Next show, we're going together he laughed'** Adam said sitting on her bed and looking over the vinyl once more **"With all the music merch, I have to ask do you play?'** Adam asked. Brute huffed **"I did for a little while but it's more of a hobby'** She said with a nervous tone. Adam nodded **"We'll have to jam sometime'** Brute blushed slightly turning away **"S-sure, dude'** she stood up making her way towards the door **"Let's get something to eat real quick, I'm hungry'** Brute said, Adam shrugged following shortly behind. Brute made it downstairs to the fridge only to find a bunch of V8's and half a gallon of milk **"What the?'** as she closed the door she spotted a note her mom wrote that she read aloud **"Hey love, put money on your card, hope you don't mind heading to the shop for a few things. Love mom'** Brute read as she looked over to se Adam putting his jacket on **"Come'on then, lets go'** Adam laughed as they both walked out of the house. Adam lead the way before Brute caught up **"Do you know where you're going dude?'** Brute asked. Adam chuckled **"B, I've been living in townsville my whole life. I know where we're going'** Adam laughed turning through a construction site. Brute doubled her pace trying to keep up with Adam **"Woah!? Adam, we're supposed to go down two blocks then-'** Brute was cut off by Adam **"Two blocks down, and the first left to the store? Like I said B, I've lived in Townsville my whole life. We're just taking a shortcut'** Adam laughed hitting a steep cliff side **"Come on B'** he held his hand out **"You can trust me'** he laughed. Brute rolled her shoulders **"Just don't get us lost man'** she said as she took his hand and Adam slid down the cliff keeping Brute just behind. After only a few seconds Adam braced for flat land as Brute was not so fortunate to collapse to the ground. Adam chuckled helping Brute up **"You okay hun?'** Adam asked helping her up. **"Yeah, didn't expect such a sudden stop'** she laughed nervously. Looking around she took everything in **"It's funny I've never noticed this area'** She said looking through the forested area. Adam nodded **"They say you can't see the forest through all the trees'** he chuckled. Brute snorted **"Shut up, dork'** she said sitting on a fallen tree. Adam sat down next to her **"I use to hang here a lot, kind of just collect my thoughts, ya know'** She nodded **"I can see why...'** He patted the log **"Come on, stores just over that bridge'** he stood up leading the way. **"That's your bridge? looks more like a fallen tree to me'** Brute said as Adam marched on. **"I've been crossing this thing since I was a kid, It's gonna be alright'** Half way across something broke passed the clouds making Brute and Adam keel over. Shortly followed was a sonic boom that shot across the sky leaving a red and blue streak. After a moment Adam felt the tree crack **"...Shit...'** Adam bolted back as he felt the tree give and fall, with a leap he jumped as the tree fell reaching out for Brute's extended arm only to just miss it slightly and slam into the cliff wall and start to fall. **"Adam!'** Brute hollared as she watched his fall. Adam looked down at the oncoming ground as he closed his eyes. After a few moments Adam slowly opened his eyes to see he was being cradled in someones arms. He shook his head as he looked up at Brute who's eyes were glowing a emerald green. **"...B...?'** The glow from her eyes vanished Brute collapsed on the floor with Adam in her arms. Adam crawled away for a second looking up at where he had fallen from **"...How did she...'** he reached out at Brute **"...Brute...hey B'** he poked at her as she brushed his hand away with a groan. Adam sat up only to marvel at Brute not quite sure how to even make sense of it all. A few hours passed and with a groan Brute pushed herself from the floor rubbing her eyes **"Mhhhh...What...where...?'** she looked up and Adam he hadn't taken his eyes off her. **"Hey man...did I...did a fall asleep again?'** She asked her face going a scarlet red. Adam cocked his head **"Fall asleep...'** Brute rubbed her arm nervously **"I...have spats of sleepiness, it causes me to fall asleep randomly. My mom says I suffer from narcolepsy. When I get over stressed my mind just shuts down and well...You saw'** She turned away **"I'm sorry...'** Adam reached out **"No, don't be...it's not your fault...'** Adam reassured her as he scooted closer. Brute looked over before reaching out and hugging Adam's arm. She seemed to shake as Adam slowly put his arm around her. Brute took a few deep breaths before speaking up **"Every time it happens, things happen...I don't know what but it's almost like bad things happen around me...I'm sorry'** Adam sighed **"It's okay...let's get you back home'** Adam said helping her up. After making it through the hiking trail back up to the main street. **"Hey Adam...'** Brute spoke up **"Yeah B'** He paused **"You're...not gonna stop hanging out with me are you...'** She asked not taking her eyes from the floor. Adam was taken back by the question **"Why...I mean ofcourse not'** Adam said as Brute looked him dead in the eye **"promise...'** Adam smiled **"Yeah B I promise. I'm gonna head home alright'** Adam walked to his house as Brute made her way inside. Adam sat at his kitchen table putting everything together as his dad walked in from the garage **"Hey baba, saw ya trek through the park. Enjoy your walk?'** His dad asked. Adam paused **"Yeah, just got some things I need to figure out...'** He said running his fingers through his hair. His father paused **"everythings good?'** he asked. **"yeah pop...'** With that he got up and made it up to him room where he sat in his computer chair and looked out his window at Brutes house. After a moment he spotted Brute mom pull into the driveway. With a heavy breath he decided to go talk to Ramona.

Adam hesitated before knocking, after a second Ramona answered **"Adam, what a pleasant surprise. Sorry I checked on Brute and shes asleep'** She said. Adam nodded **"Yeah I figured...do you think I could talk to you'** He asked. Ramona smiled **"Sure, come in'** She said letting Adam in. They walked towards the kitchen as Adam took a seat while Ramona want to her cutting board and continued to prep dinner **"So whats on your mind Adam'** She asked. Adam took a deep breath **"Ramona...Brute isn't like other girls is she...'** Adam paused to the sound of Ramona's chopping ceased. **"What makes you say that...?'** she asked taking the cutting board and brushing the vegetables into a pot. Adam paused as he noticed Ramona's hand was wrapped in a gauze **"What happened to your hand...'** He asked. Ramona half laughed **"Nasty little cut when I was at work, can I get you some tea?'** she asked. Adam nodded **"Sure...'** As Ramona grabbed a cup and handed him his tea Adam felt his heart drop as he thought back to the break in and the blood stains on the broken window fragments. He couldn't take his eyes off Ramona as his mind pieced it all together **"...Why'd you do it...'** Adam asked as Ramona sat across him with her tea. **"Do what Adam?'** she coked her brow. Adam leaned in **"Why did you destroy my tapes Ramona...'** Ramona took a deep breath **"...I have to protect my daughter Adam, I don't expect you to understand'** Ramona said as Adam looked about a tad frustrated. **"...I don't care abut the tapes...I just want to help Brute'** Adam asked as Ramona stood up and walking to the sink as she stirred her tea. **"There's more to it than you could begin to understand, so i'll give you the choice to opt out'** She walked over to Adam placing her mug on the table looking Adam dead in the eye **"You can go and never talk to Brute again and we pretend none of this happened, or I tell you everything and you possibly never look at Brute the same way again'** She said in a serious tone. Adam nodded **"i didn't come here to make small talk, I wanna know...everything'** Adam said as Ramon nodded with a smile **"...It's only fair...come'** she said walking into the garage as Adam followed. Ramona walked up to a mirror hanging in the garage and placed her hand on it as a silhouette of her hand blinked on the mirror as it shifted and moved to the side revealing a stair case. **"Woah...'** was all Adam could say as he followed Ramona down. As they went down the sound of flickering florescent lights clicked on showing a massive under ground lab. Adam took it all in **"...What do you do for a living...'** He asked as Ramona laughed **"I'm an insurance adjuster here but I was a scientist before moving, Ramona isn't even my real name'** she said sitting at a giant computer and typing away. She pulled up a video and pressed play as a video of a younger Ramona played _**"The day is December 25th, 2006. I am Professor Cline and my husband and partner Robert Cline are on day 274 on Project rift'**_ Ramona moved the camcorder over to a large machine as the video skipped _**"After much time we think we finally found a frequency into another dimension, if we can just tap into it there's a distinct possibility we'll be able to travel in between dimensions...we well being testing tomorrow ar 0600 hours'**_ A male voice came over the recording as it scanned the machine. The video skipped again to Ramona rubbing her eyes _**"We are moments away from having enough energy to test our rift, this a momentous moment for science and we couldn't be more excited'**_ She said as she filmed her husband who smiled up at her as he typed away at a console and a beeping came from the rift _**"Shes ready'** Cline said running to another console and typing away **"Hold on to your buts'**_ Cline held his breath pushing a button causing the rift to start up. The video feed went in and out only getting a glimpse of the rift and the video went in and out. The crackling of electricity could be head as the lights went out in the lab with only the light of the rift breaking through the darkness. An alarm sound blared as the rift reached maximum power _**"Shes not**_ ** _stabilizing!? shut her down!'_** Cline shout as Ramona ran passed the camera **_"No!, It's almost there! There's something coming through'_** After a blinding light came through the rift the light exploded with a loud crackling noise and blew out all the lights in the lab. The film from the video faded back into to the rift smoking and a body laying before it. ** _"Robert!? Robert are you okay!?'_** Ramona hollered running to her husband _**"Yes I'm fine...What came through..'**_ Ramona and Robert approached the subject blocking the film _**"...It's...a little girl'**_ The footage skipped again to A 4 year old Brute who looked about the kids room like setting _**"Hi there'**_ Ramona said as Brute only looked up at her _**"...'**_ Ramona sat down next to the girl _**"My name is...Ramona'**_ She said as the child seemed to study her. _**"Do you understand me...'**_ Ramona asked. The girl nodded slowly _**"...Y-yes...where am I?'**_ the girl asked. _**"This is your home'**_ Ramona said rubbing the girls shoulder reassuringly. _**"My...home'**_ The girl asked. Ramona spotted the girls bracelet that had an engraving that read Brute _**"Yes Brute...'**_ Brute looked up as if recognizing the name as she hugged Ramona and only shaking and tears started to fall _**"Did I do something wrong, am I in trouble. I'm sorry mommy...'**_ Brute sobbed into Ramona's arm. Ramona took a breath before pulling the child close _**"No No my little love, you didn't do anything wrong'**_ After a few more seconds the video cut out to Robert Cline _**"My wife and I decided to raise Brute in a controlled environment, replicating a home in order to study her a bit further...and my wife always wanted a little girl...'**_ He smiled as the camera skipped to Ramona and Brute playing outside the lab. Brute ran across the awning as Ramona chased her about the complex. As Brute ran back towards the camera she picked it up and pointed it at Ramona _**"Mommy, where's Daddy'**_ Brute chirped. _**"He's with his work friends honey that's why we came to play while he talks'**_ Ramona said _**"No more talking, he's gonna miss play time'**_ Brute said bolting away from from Ramona _**"Wait honey, no were not suppose to go in yet'**_ Ramona's voice came from behind Brute as the camera rolled on filming Brute running inside. **_"Daddy! Daddy! Time to come and play'_** The camera panned across a hallway to Robert talking to men in black suits _**"I don't understand, why would they pull the project?'**_ Robert asked. The man in the suit cleared his throat _**"Our partners feel that project rift has gone from research to a day care. The child is going to be put under testing and removed from your supervision'**_ As the men in the black tried to walk passed Robert he grabbed them by the collars _**"You stay away from her you son of a bitch'**_ Robert threatened before the other gentlemen struck him across the head _**"Daddy!'**_ Brute said dropping the camera as it filmed the two men and her father on the ground. _**"Leave him alone!'**_ she screamed **_"You're coming with us'_** The men approached Brute as one stepped on 's back holding him down. _**"...Leave...him...alone!'**_ Brute screamed as bolts of green electricity shot out knocking the men in the suits across the room. Heavy breaths escaped Brute as she collapsed to the floor where ran across to cradle her in his arms. The video cut to Ramona looking distraught **_"Shes...just a child...she isn't to be experimented on, She isn't a thing to be utilized like some kind of weapon...I'll do whatever I have to do to keep her safe...'_** The video feed cut off as Ramona turned in her chair towards Adam _**"This is not the first place we have traveled since then, At some point they caught up with us trying to take Brute from us and my husband stayed behind...I told Brute that he passed in a car accident coming home'**_ She winced at the memory. With a breath she nodded _**"Brute isn't like anything we've ever seen but every time she is overly stressed she is able to use her powers. But she hasn't used them in so long that when she does it causes her to fall unconscious'**_ She stood up going to a desk and opening the compartment to hold up Adam's tape **_"This is why I had to get rid of your evidence, anything that might give anyone a lead to where Brute may be hiding'_** _She said tossing the tape on the desk._ Adam just looked at the tape before finally speaking up **"In the time that you've been on the run, has she every used her powers since'** Adam asked. Ramona nodded no **"I wanted them to go into remission, if she stopped having her relapses they'd subside for good but from what I understand you've seen her use them'** She asked as Adam only nodded.

 **"Did anyone see?'** Ramona asked **"No...just me'** Adam said with a sigh **"So now what?'** Adam asked. Ramona closed the video feed **"We pretend none of this ever happened'** Ramona said going to the stairs back up to the garage **"Wait what? We do nothing'** Adam asked following Ramona **"My purpose is to protect my daughter and I don't intend to compromise that'** The mirror closed behind Ramona and Adam. **"But Brute is something special, shes saved me on two occasions and defended me against those...those things. Shes not some mindless monster she can do so much more!?'** Adam pleaded as Ramona turned scowling at Adam **"She is not a weapon to be utilized, she is my daughter!'** She said as Adam stepped back **"...And who's to say she isn't a hero...shes saved me twice and I didn't feel a moment she was going to hurt me...I think you haven't given the thought that she could be more than you ever gave her the credit of being...'** Adam walked over to the garage opening **"I'm going to pretend like things never happened, this conversation, that moment in the woods the whole bit. And Brute won't ever know I promise you that...but I don't think she should be left in the dark...it has to come up eventually...bye Ramona'** Adam said walking out of the garage.

A few months rolled by as Adam slowly distanced himself from Brute and her mother. He sat at his desk typing a school paper until his phone rang, the screen flashing the name _Brute._ He let it go to voicemail. After a moment it flashed _Missed call & new voicemail_. He clicked play _**"Hey Adam, it's Brute feels like we haven't hung out in a while since that day in the woods...Please man I miss you'**_ She chuckled _**"I know it's sad but your like my only friend and I've been going through some things and I just need a distraction...call me... bye...'**_ Adam sighed as the message ended. Adam walked out of his house towards Brute's as Ramona's Car pulled up in front of him _**"Get in'**_ was all she said. Adam hesitated before speaking **"I was gonna head over to hang with Brute...'.** Ramona opened the door **"You can after we talk'** Adam sighed climbing in as Ramona drove off. **"Brute has been pretty upset since you stop coming around...'** She said driving onto the highway. **"Yeah, she's been calling me and for a while I just needed to be to myself...'** He said looking out the window. Ramona took a deep breath **"You were planing on telling her weren't you...'** Adam paused **"If I'm gonna be a true friend...'** he said as the truck pulled into a vacant lot. Ramona put the truck in park and walked to the back. **"Step out'** she ordered grabbing a box and placing on the floor. Adam slowly exited the truck and met Ramona in front of the vehicle. **"I never thought I'd say this but if you are gonna tell Brute what she is we need to be prepared for...the worst'** She said opening the box and removing a chest piece. **"The worst?'** Adam asked as Ramona punched at a few buttons on the frame of the chest piece. **"If Brute were to be overwhelmed by the power she holds and go on the war path...we would need to be able to stop her'** She choked on her last words as she picked up the chest piece and place it on Adams shoulders **"Try not to move your head to much'** she instructed **"Wait, what'** Adam said as Ramona pushed a button on the chest piece as it expanded covering Adam's whole person **"Woah! Hey! What's happening!?'** Adam said as the suit eventually molded itself over his whole person eventually covering up to his face. He looked over his arms at the smooth exo-skin tech. **"What is this...?'** he asked looking everything over. **"This is the X8743 Mach 1, or super suit as I like to call it'** She clicked something on the side of Adam's helmet **"In my studies I managed to replicate the energy Brute creates in the form of this suit, You'd in theory be able to do everything Brute would be able to do'** She explained as Adam's hand started to glow with crackling energy. Adam thought **"So...'** A clicking noise came from his heel as he started to levitate from the floor as he waved his arms about trying to keep balance **"ho ho ho no way'** he laughed as he hovered over Ramona **"This is so sick'** he hovered back to the floor skidding a second before coming to a stop. Ramona nodded **"It's not a toy, we are to come out here to train in the suit everyday until you are able to use it efficiently'** Ramona instructed in a more serious tone. Adam nodded **"Do you think I'll ever have to use it...'** Ramona sighed **"I could only hope not...lets get to training'** After a few rough starts Adam got the interface of the suit down to the basics. A few flight training segments and landing and take off. As the sun started to set Ramona hit the stop watch as Adam fired and energy bolt at the stand up dummies. **"Not bad, almost like your a natural to this sort of thing'** Ramona complimented. Adam chuckled **"That's two weeks of Karate classes right there'** he chuckled. Ramona half smiled **"Well the suit is to stay with you, remember it's not a toy'** She warned.

Adam nodded as they loaded back into the truck and they drove out **"You know Brute talks about you a lot'** Ramona said breaking the silence. Adam half smiled at the comment **"Yeah, I missed her too'.** Ramona nodded **"Despite our rather tense start believe it or not I like you 're a great kid'** she smiled at him **"Thanks, means something coming from you'** he nodded with a smile.

After a minute Ramona pulled up in front of Adam's house **"Here we are and remember it's not a toy'** She reminded him. Adam nodded **"I'll make a mental note, later Ramona'** he smiled exiting the car and walked through his garage inside.

 **"Hey look it's Adam...'** Brutes voice came from the kitchen as Adam froze holding the suit. He stepped into the kitchen **"Brute...?'**

She laughed **"..your dad let me in...Adam how come you've been avoiding me recently...'** she said not looking up at Adam. Adam put the suit behind him **"I've...just been busy Brute It wasn't anything personal'** he said as Brute kind of scoffed **"It's almost like anytime I move and befriend someone they end up mushing me away...what did I do man...?'** Brute asked her voice shaky. Adam reached out **"No Brute you didn't do anything...I'm here for you...'** Brute wiped a few tears as Adam wrapped an arm around Brute **"Sorry...I'm just being a big baby aren't I'** Brute sniffed as Adam rubbed her arm **"It's okay hun it's okay '** he said looking down at Brute. Brutes eyes darted from Adam's to his lips if only for a moment. **"Umm...Br-'** He was cut off as Brutes lips crashed with his. Adam felt a heat between them as a faint glow emitted from Brutes hand. Adam pulled away as Brutes eyes started to glow a forest green **"Adam? what's the matter...?'** Brute said reaching out. Adam slowly pointed **"Your...your hand'** Brute looked down at her hands that had a green electricity danced over her. Her breathing became hysterical **"Adam?! whats happening to me!? What is this!?'** She looked over her eyes on the verge of tears. Adam put his hands up as he approached Brute **"You just gotta calm down Brute please don't let your emotions get the best of you'** He said as her energy only multiplied blowing out electronics in the room. **"I got you B!'** Adam jumped out pulling Brute into an embrace as her energy became unbalanced and shot Adam across the room into the wall. After a few moments her energy vanished as quick as it came. She watched as the energy vanished from her hands as she ran over to Adam. **"Adam!? Adam are you okay!?'** Brute asked patting his face, Adams head swam as he was able to make out Brute **"I've heard about electricity between us but this is ridiculous'** he laughed through a cough.

Brute chuckled **"Shut up stupid...are you hurt?'** Adam sat up rolling his shoulder **"I'm fine, really'** He said as he realized she was holding his hand as the glow started again. Brute looked down as Adam pulled her hand to his chest **"It's okay Brute...'** Her energy stabilized as her eyes gave off a glow once more. She looked up to Adam **"Adam...Whats wrong with me...'** Brute asked. Adam took a deep breath **"I don't know B, but I'm here for you...'**

Brute lunged pulling Adam into a hug as the energy faded once more.

* * *

Hey another chapter lol


	3. A Return to Normalcy Old Friend

So A quick little Note here this chapter had to be re written due to the website having an error while I was writing and basically losing the first half of all my work. As frustrating as it was I still kept at it. Cause I like doing this, I'm really into this story so I hope you enjoy the fruit of my frustration.

So here it is, the third installment of Punks not dead that I dubbed **"A return to normalcy / Old Friend'**

Enjoy

Adam and Brute stood only paces away from one another with Adams hand hidden behind his back **"Ready...?'** he asked.

With a deep breath and slap over the head Brute nodded **"...Ready...'**

Adam turned away before launching a few rocks in Brutes direction. Brutes eyes gave off the vibrant forest green glow as she managed to fire beams of energy turning the stones into dust all for the exception of one that pegged her right between the eyes with a _**thunk**_ **.** She hunched over holding her face as Adam winced trying to hold back a chuckle **"Holy sh-haha hey Brute you alright?'** he rushed over as Brute rubbed the spot where it started to welt **"Yeah, yeah I'm good...and don't laugh you asshole'** she half laughed punching Adam in the arm. A ring from Adam's pocket pulled his attention away as he answered his phone **"Hey pop, whats up...oh yeah...right on...cool thanks for the heads up'** he said hanging up. Brute sat down on the tree stump **"What'd your dad say?'** she asked. Adam shrugged **"Apparently the state of emergency has been lifted from the city since the last quote unquote ufo citing so school is starting back up tomorrow regular time. Looks like our mini vacay is over'** he laughed gesturing that they walk out of the forest where they had been training. Brute sighed **"That's a relief, It'd be nice getting things back to normal since...well you know'** she said as her palms gave off the strange glow of energy before fading away as she shoved them in her jacket pocket. Adam nodded **"Yeah it'll be nice having a return to normalcy'** Brute chuckled **"Yeah cause you're the one who found out that he has superpowers'** she joked walking ahead as Adam only chuckled nervously **"Yeah...right...'** he cleared his throat. Over the coarse of a few weeks he trained with Brute helping her figure out her powers but never revealed anything Ramona had disclosed to him in regards to Brutes origins or the super suit he has acquired. It was better left for another day. After hiking for a minute through the forest they finally came to the clearing to their neighborhood. **"Alright B, I'll see you tomorrow at school'** he waved walking towards his house.

 **"...Hey Adam...'** Brute chirped not quite take her eyes off the floor in front of her **"Yeah B, whats up?'** He asked turning to her. **"About that day in your kitchen...when I found out about my...my condition...'** She seemed to stammer her words. **"Oh don't even worry about it B, I replaced all the items that blew out, my dad didn't even notice the new microwave'** he laughed. Brute chuckled hiding her blushed face **"Thats great man but I mean like...when I kissed you..'** She said as Adam's face drew a scarlet red **"Look I don't want things to get weird between us...I was scared and I was thinking I was gonna lose you and..and..'** She turned away. Adam cleared his throat **"Hey no it's cool, it was an ...impulse reaction come on I get it. it's no big deal really'** He walked up behind her throwing an arm around her **"All in the past right?'** Brute smiled **"Yeah for sure...'**

Adam chuckled **"Yeah I mean why would we let that one slip up break up the dream team'** he laughed rustling her hair as she playfully shoved him off. **"See you tomorrow B..'** Adam said as Brute smiled **"You too Adam...'**

They both walked to their homes.

 _ **Next Day..**_

Adam rolled his eyes **"That's dumb, the only way you can tell me that Army of Darkness is better than Evil Dead II is if Bruce Cambell himself came down and told me that to my face'** Brute scoffed **"Look I'll agree that Evil Dead II is grade A quality B movie cheese but I'm sorry Army of Darkness solidified the staple that is the series'** she argued gesturing her hand to the sky **"Bow down to the king baby'** she said as they both laughed as Adam spotted someone walking towards Brute **"Brute hold up!'** Adam warned as the other student collided with Brute knocking her over. Brutes mind swam for a moment until the figure stood over her offering its hand out **"I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I was looking at the school map trying to find gym two when I ran into you'** the voice said as she took its hand looking up into his forest green eyes. **"Nah it's cool...'** her words seem to trail off **"I'm Butch...I just moved in from the city over'** he said extending his hand. Brute just kept looking on how similar their outfit scheme was it was odd like looking in a mirror of sorts. Adam extened him hand to shake Butch's hand **"What my clumsy friend means to say is she's Brute and I'm Adam and here's your..'** Adam struggled to hand over Butch's heavy duffel bag he dropped **"Bag'** he exhaled as Butch took it back **"Damn what's in that thing?'** Adam asked with a huff **"It's my Hockey gear, tryouts are today for the new season'** Butch said in a more excited manner. Adam rolled his eyes **"How could I forget'** he noticed as Brute still eyed Butch starting to pick up on the similarities **"Well I'll be damned, If I didn't know better I'd think the two were related'** he laughed as Butch chuckled **"Oh no she's way to cute to be related to me'** he said innocently as Brutes face went red. Butches watch started to beep as he panicked **"Damn I'm late! Ill see ya around new friends'** he raced passed them towards the gym as Adam and Brute turned to where he ran **"I like him...a little dumb but you can tell me means well'** Adam laughed.

 **"Let's go watch the tryouts'** She chirped taking Adam's hand and walking in the direction of the gym **"Wait what!? No we're gonna miss home room and try outs are just so boring I mean we wouldn't miss much'** Adam protested as Brute continued. Brute sighed **"Adam you didn't happen to notice how oddly similar me and Butch looked...'** Adam paused **"I mean yeah but who's to say that he just doesn't also like green and have green eyes'** Adam said as Brute turned to him **"...yeah but I think there's more to it than that...'** Adam paused **"Do you have a crush on him?'** Adam asked blatantly making Brute roll her eyes **"No you idi...look Adam can we just go I swear will be in and out in 5 minutes I swear'** Brute pleaded. Adam sighed **"Alright'** he threw a fit punching the air **"Lets go..'** Brute hesitated before following **"Why are you so against going to try outs...'** She asked. Adam sighed **"No reason...'** They made their way into the gym.

Brute and Adam walked the bleachers and found a seat near the center of the rink were Adam kept looking about until Brute reached out **"Hey, you sure your okay?'** she asked.

On the ice the coach skated onto the ice first **"Alright so new blood on the right, Hooligans on my left'** The group of kids separated into two groups as the coach kept an eye on the newcomers including Butch. The coach chewed his gum before pointing at a kid in the group **"You, have you played Hockey before?'** he asked making the kid stutter **"Y-Yeah'** Coach walked on **"Wrong, you have you played Hockey before?'** he asked another kid **"...uhh Yes sir'** Coach skated on **"Wrong! You guys aren't Hooligans yet. Until you play and fight like a Hooligan you ain't never played Hockey'** He skated to a stop. **"Let me introduce assistant coach and former Townsville High Hooligan Team Captain Randal "Wrecking ball' Klutch'** The second coach skated out as the team slammed their sticks on the ice.

Adam dipped in his seat **"Nothing ya know what I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick'** As Adam got up Brute grasped him by the arm keeping him there **"Adam, seriously you've been acting weird. Whats going on?'**

Randal looked up from the ice to see the squabble as he squinted to see better **"Adam?'** Randal skated toward the two as the head coach looked over **"Randy, the hell you doin?'**

Randy skated up to the wall and knocked on the clear wall guard **"Adam is that you?'** He smiled as Adam tossed his arms up in frustration **"Hey Randy whats up'**

Randy chuckled **"Little bro it is you! How ya-'** he was cut back by the sound of head coach's whistle **"Randy, we don't pay ya to entertain the crowd. Front and center'** Head coach barked.

Randy waved at Adam as he skated back to the center of the rink **"As I was saying, Randy here is a Model for all you potential Hooligans, he fought, sweat and bled for this team. Hell even left a part of him on the ice...show'em Rand'** Coach said as Randy reached in his mouth and pulled out three false teeth leaving a gap when he smiled making the team cringe.

Coach jarred into the groans **"Yeah yeah you sissys but here's my point, unless you're willing to give up as much as Randy. you will never be a Hooligan. The minute you sweat, bleed and push until you cant push anymore and even then you get up and keep pushing...only then can you be a hooligan...only then can you play Hockey'** Coach looked back at the Team **"So I ask you...who's ready to play Hockey...'** A few mumbles came from the group. **"No I'm sorry I don't think I heard ya I said who's ready to play Hockey!'** Coach growled. **"we are coach'** the group said. The Coach barked **"Who's ready to play Hockey!'**

 **"We are coach!'** The team shouted as the coach waved the team **"Hooligans on three, 1,2,3'**

 **"Hooligans!'**

Coach skated to the side **"Alright Hooligans with Coach Klutch and new guys with me'** The team split going to two sides of the rink.

Brute looked over at Adam **"You have a brother?'** she asked as Adam rolled his eyes **"Step brother from my dads second Marriage, they divorced two years ago. Totally neutral though they still even talk and Randal has tried to keep in touch by coaching here since he graduated 3 years ago and I've done my best to avoid him'** he half smiled. Brute cocked a brow **"Why he seems so excited to see you'** she asked. Adam huffed **"It's just me and my pop for the longest time, I never had much use for a brother and here comes Randal trying to force the whole sibling thing on me and it was just overbearing'** Adam huffed as Brute took his hand in hers **"It's cool man, I get it...'** She smiled as Adam smiled back.

 **"Is that your girlfriend, dude she's cute'** Randy said making the two jump pulling away with blushed faces.

Head coach pulled Butch up **"Name?'**

 **"Butch'** Butch answered looking forward **"Butch...hmm I like that, Where'd you play last?'** he asked.

 **"Citiesville'**

Coach chuckled **"Not a bad team, head coach is a real piece of work but believe we do things different down here are you prepared for that?'** Coach asked as Butch nodded.

 **"Butch your first for slap shots, line'em up'** he said. As Butch tried to skate to the Puck one of his skates blades shook loose catching Coach's attention **"Are those skates gonna hold..?'** He asked as Butch nodded nervously slamming his skate into its mold.

Adam feigned listening as Randy went on about Hockey and how much they needed to hang out as Brute could only chuckle to herself.

Butch went down the line slapping the pucks towards the net only missing one thus far **"Good form kid keep it up just a few more'**

As Butch reached back for the last puck his blade on his skate went loose making him collapse during his swing sending the puck towards Randy.

 **"Hey watch your head!'**

Randy turned only shutting his eyes to the puck only for a solid thunk to come from his direction. Randy and Adam's breaths were heavy as they looked to see Brute had caught the puck mid way.

 **"Holy...'** Head coach looked at Brute who dropped the puck shaking her hand **"That stung, ouch'**

Head coach skated towards them **"You, come down here'** He said as Brute pointed at herself questioning of his motives before hopping over the wall and holding her balance on the ice getting a few chuckles from the team.

 **"What's your name...?'** Coach asked.

Brute cleared her throat **"Uhh...Brute'** Coach nodded thinking for a moment **"Brute...you ever think of being a Hooligan?'** he asked as the Team protested **"Come on coach we can't have a girl she'll bleed all over the ice'** a player protested who was silence by the icy glare from head coach.

 **"So what do you say kid? wanna be a Hooligan?'** He asked.

Brute let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding with a chuckle **"Yeah...but I've never skated before...'** more groans came from the team as Coach hushed them again.

 **"Coach Klutch will train you on that and well work you up to speed'** He gently grabbed Brute's wrist **"These hands are a gift kid, don't let them go to waste'** He skated waving Randy over.

Adam sighed **"I would have just let the Puck hit him, avoid this whole thing'** Brute rolled her eyes **"Don't be a jerk'**

Randy kept pace with Head coach **"Are you sure thats a good idea coach I mean it's gonna take a lot to get her up to speed'**

HC came to a stop **"Randy I just saw her snatch a puck right out of the air with out breaking a bone in her hand. I don't know how but I'm not letting someone like that off my rink that easy'** he said looking back at the gawking team **"What are ya looking at, back to practice!'** he shouted making the team scramble to their play positions.

* * *

Adam and Brute exited the gym while Adam was mid way through a fit **"You could have signed up for football, baseball...hell even lacrosse but noooo you had to go with Hockey'** he ranted only for Brute to roll her eyes. **"I don't see the big deal man and after the past few weeks I need something to get my mind away from...well you know'** she said tightening her grip on her bag. Before Adam could go on Brute spoke up **"Adam I just wanna be a normal kid ya know, after finding about my condition I'd like to do things normal teenage kids do...'** She said casting her gaze to the football field. Adam saw how distraught the thought made her about not being considered _"Normal'_. With a sigh Adam walked up to Brute throwing an arm around her **"You know it's not exactly normal for girls to play Hockey'** he joked as Brute shoved him off **"Oh come on don't start that. You know I can hold my own, bet I can kick your ass'** She laughed walking in front of Adam. **"yeah I didn't doubt ya for a second, alright let's get to homeroom'** he said as they made their way back onto the awning.

After second bell, Adam and Brute stopped in the hallway **"So what you have planned after school?'** Brute asked walking to her locker as Adam followed since his was 4 lockers down **"I got to go to the computer lab to make up some extra credit for my digital design class'** he said changing out some books. Brute closed her locker **"Want some company? I wasn't planning on doing much anyways'** Adam closed his locker looking away **"Ehh, it's gonna take me some time and it's really boring you don't wanna hang around for that'** Brute punched at his arm with a chuckle **"I'm bored half the time we hang out, what's the difference at school?'** Adam gave her a faux laugh **"HA HA very funny, but seriously I'll probably just go by myself. If anything maybe I'll see you after, I'll probably get home around 7ish'** The bell for the next class had rung as Adam looked back at Brute as he headed for his next class **"Talk to ya later B'** He waved as Brute gave a weak wave back **"What are you up to Adam...'** she asked herself before turning and heading to her class.

* * *

Brute watched the clock tick down the final minutes as she was broken from her trance by a slightly agitated instructor **"Brute, looking at the clock doesn't make the class go by any faster. Now if you would be so kind as to come up and solve the equation'** she said holding out a dry erase marker. Brute sighed walking up to the board and looking over the equation occasionally looking back at her classmates for help. Her hand shook as she brought it up to the board having not the slightest idea of what the answer might have been. The ticking from the clock seemed to echo louder as the embarrassment started to settle in. With a gulp Brute placed the marker on the board just as the final bell for the day sounded off. With a sigh of relief Brute went to grab her bag to have her instructor stand before her **"You okay Brute, you seem a bit distracted today?'** she asked as Brutes eyes darted between her instructor and the open door. **"Yeah, I'm good. I guess...'** She trailed off at the sight of Adam walking by the door **"I'm...just still settling in , that's all'** she chuckled nervously. Her instructor tilted her glasses before sighing **"Look it's okay to be nervous at a new school...'** her instructor rambled on as Brute kept looking back at the door. **"Yeah yeah yeah thanks for the pep talk Miss Johnson, gotta go don't wanna miss the bus. Thank you bye'** Brute said walking out the door before picking up the pace.

 _"Computer lab computer lab computer lab'_ she thought to her self making her way to the science building on campus.

She ran around the corner to the computer lab as she peered into the dark room through the window. _"There's no one here...'_

 **"Can I help you?'** an instructor from across the hall asked as she locked her classroom for the day. Brute cleared her throat **"yeah isn't the computer lab supposed to be open today?'** She asked pulling on her bag strap. The instructor gave her a questioning look **"No I'm sorry miss, Coach Rylance has Soccer practice on tuesdays, the lab is only open after school on thursdays and fridays. I'm sorry'** she said walking away.

Brute clutched her fist in anger as she stormed out of the building onto the parking lot of the school _"...if he didn't want to hang out he could have just told me, he didn't have to right out lie...'_ she said walking out. A final glace over at the football field she spotted Adam walking behind the bleachers.

Brute felt her anger boil over as she marched after him. He vanished behind a few of the steps as Brute walked faster .

 **"Hey kid'** Brute was halted by the voice of Head coach who was locking the gym door **"Come here, I've got some paper work your parents need to fill out before you join the team'** He said walking over as Brute kept looking over at the bleachers and walking over towards her coach. **"Yeah just have them sign this for the gear rental, be sure to get a physical within the next two weeks so you can play this season and-'** Brute interrupted her coach **"Yeah yeah fill out the forms got it'** she said grabbing the paper work and continuing for the bleachers as her coach only shrugged and walked for his car.

Brute marched around the corner with a **"Ah Ha!'** she said to an empty area. She looked around at the open area to no sign of Adam _"What the...where'd he...'_ she looked around from the field to the back of the school _"...where...how did he manage to shake me...'_ she thought taking a deep breath and walking towards the bus pick up area.

* * *

Brute sat at home looking out her window where she could see the side of Adam's house. She spent the past few hours in her computer chair looking out the window waiting for either Adam or her Mom to show up. She hated being alone for extended periods of time.

She saw a figure on the street walking up the side walk, it was Adam. Only moments later her mom pulled into the drive way. She ran down stairs as her mom came in through the garage door **"Hey love, sorry I'm late. Work piled up-'** Brute cut passed her **"Alright mom going to Adam's real quick'** she said closing the door behind her.

Brute sped walked meeting Adam at his drive way **"Whats up B, sorry the computer lab session took longer than I wanted it to but I should be all caught up with my credits from last year'** he chuckled as she only looked him up and down. She noticed a scuff across his cheek **"What happened to your face?'** she asked pointing to the mark on his cheek. Adam wiped the mark from his cheek with a pause and a chuckle **"Oh, the printer was on the fritz so I took a look at it. it's printer ink...'** Brute just kept studying him as Adam took a step back **"Everything...okay...?'** he asked. Brute crossed her arms with a sigh **"Yeah Adam, everythings good...i'll see ya'** she said walking away. **"You didn't...want to hang out?'** he asked. She stopped **"I'm just tired'** She said walking away. Adam nodded **"Uh...alright B, I'll see you tomorrow...'** he said as Brute ignored him and continued walking.

Adam huffed **"Right...'** he grabbed his bag and large box walking inside.

Brute made it inside where her mom had already started dinner **"Hey hun, it's running kind of late so I just made spaghetti is that okay?'**

With a sigh she mumbled **"Yeah...'** Her mother put the pasta in the pot to boil as she went over to Brute **"Hey...what's the matter?'** She asked sitting across the table from her. Brute didn't say anything. **"Are you and Adam fighting again?'** she asked which made Brute blush slightly, she hated the idea that she always felt like he had ways of making her feel a certain way. **"No, not really. I mean not that it matters I mean he can do what he wants ...wait I'm getting a head of myself ugh!'** She sighed with a deep breath **"Mom, If you had a friend who you know was lying to you about something. Would you confront them about it or just pretend like everythings fine...'** she asked as her mothers face dropped a little **"well honey, if it bothers you that much...I think...you should ask why he lied but I mean there has to be a reason why he lied but I couldn't tell you what he's thinking hun'** Ramona turned to the stove biting her lip slightly.

 **"Yeah...I think I'm just gonna leave it alone. We all have to have our secrets I guess'** Brute sighed sulking in her chair. Ramona turned off the stove off **"Tell you what why don't we order your favorite'** she asked making Brute sit up a little bit **"...Thai...?'** Brute asked as a smile tugged at her lips **"Beef and Broccoli'** Ramona asked pointing her phone at Brute. Brute smiled **"Yeah...and e-'**

 **"Egg drop soup, come on I think I know my own daughter'** Ramona laughed ash she called in the order **"Yeah hi, I'd like to place an order for delivery'** Ramona said walking into the living room and turning on the TV.

Brute gave her a half hug as she went upstairs to wash up before dinner, as she walked back from her rest room to her room she glanced out the window at Adam's house and felt her heart sink for a moment before going over and closing the blinds to her window.

Before making her way down stairs she grabbed her paper work to join the Hockey team and jumped on the couch next to her mom. **"Soooo mom, I've been thinking of joining an after school program...'** she said fiddling with the papers. **"Well that's great love, what'd you have in mind? You know as much as you're into music I always pictured you in band'** her mom said flipping through channels. **"Yeah well mom it's not really that kind of program...it's more physical, like really physical...'** Brute said looking around trying to stall off telling her. Ramona looked over at her slowly **"Like...cheerleader physical..'** Ramona said with false hope. Brute gave her mother her biggest grin **"...Hockey'** Brute shrugged. Ramona sat back into the couch with a sigh as she looked over at her hopeful child. She smiled at Brute caressing the side of her cheek **"You just have such a beautiful face love, I don't want you walking around looking like one of those goons...'** her mom pleaded but Brute didn't break face **"I've always loved hockey mom, I've never thought about playing it till I went to tryouts but in order to play you have to sign these. Please mom...'** Brute begged. Her mom rolled her eyes hugging Brute **"You know I can't say no to you my love'** Her mom said as Brute looked up at her **"Really?!'** Ramona nodded **"Go get me a pen'** Brute giggled excitedly jumping off the couch and rummaging through the kitchen until she came back with a pen.

Ramona signed and initialed the permission paper glancing up at her daughter **"I just had a thought, you don't even know how to skate?'** she said in a rather confused manner. Brute nodded **"I don't, but the assistant coach is going to give me one on one training before the season starts'** She said watching the random tv sitcom that her mom left on. Her mom nodded rather impressed **"One on one huh? Why are they so interested in my little turtle dove'** she asked playing with a strand of Brute's hair.

Brute took a deep breath **"Well I ran into this guy'** She was cut off by her mothers barrage of questions **"Guy? Does Adam know? Where'd you meet him?'** She asked as Brute raised her hands in an attempt to get a word in. **"Woah, mom no it's nothing like that. I accidentally ran into him while he was on his way to try outs and I just decided to pop in and watch. And what did you mean by does Adam know?'** She asked with a raised brow.

Ramona paused **"I was under the impression that you and Adam were kind of a thing...'** she said looking away to hide a slight blush. Brute nearly fell off the couch **"What!? No, eww. Me and Adam are just friends Mom'** She said looking over her shoulder to hide a slight blush. **"...You know your father and I were just friends before we started dating'** Her mom said looking back to the tv. **"Mom! Stop!'** Brute laughed tossing a pillow at her mom. Ramona laughed **"What? Adam's handsome'** Brute make a gaging noise **"Barf'** she laughed as the door bell rang **"Foods here'** her mom said getting up.

Ramona walked in with a bag as she placed the Styrofoam containers before herself and Brute **"So when do you start practice?'** Ramona asked as she pried apart her chop sticks. Brute shrugged picking up a piece of broccoli **"You know I'm not sure, I would imagine as soon as I get the permission slip turned in'** she said taking a bite of the stalk. **"Well you're a quick learner. I'm sure you'll pick up on it** **quick'** Ramona said as they went on eating and watching tv.

* * *

Brute grasped for the wall trying to keep her balance on her skates as Randal continued to skate around her **"Easy there kid, you just need to find-'** Randal paused and Brute fell over on the ice. he laughed holding his hand out **"-your center of gravity'** She blushed taking his hand as he helped her up. **"Don't worry, once you get this down the rest comes easier'** he reassured her as she only continued to focus on her skates below her. **"So your fan didn't come to watch you practice?'** he asked skating about as Brute slowly let go of the wall to start her stride **"My fan?'** She asked slowly picking up momentum. Randal nodded **"My brother?'** he laughed. Brute rolled her eyes **"it's not like were tied at the hip or anything'** she said almost losing her footing. Randal chuckled **"Although true, no matter what I told the kid I could never really get him to even set foot in this building. And you show up and he practically held the door open for ya'** he nodded as Brute shot him a look. She didn't realize how much he really detested this place. Before she could say anything Randal spoke **"But hey don't let me pester you on the matter, here'** he handed her a hockey stick **"Get use to having this in hand, so your not constantly waving your hands around for balance'** he continued to skate around her ' **Just a few more laps around the rink and that'll be enough practice for today'** He said as Brute slowly started to pick up her pace.

* * *

Brute walked out of the building as she grabbed the strap of her bag and hoisted it higher **"Not bad, you're learning** **fast'** A voice came from behind her. She turned to see Butch leaned against the wall **"You were watching?'** she asked eyeing him **"Well sure, it's not every day you see someone snatch a puck clean out of the air'** she kept thinking back to that and how she wish she hadn't **"Lucky catch I guess'** she said turning to leave **"How'd you do it Brute?'** He asked freezing her in place . **"That or you can at least say you sprained your hand but you walked out with out even a flinch of pain'** He said as Brute just took a breath **"Just lucky I guess'** Butch didn't break face before a grin relaxed his whole demeanor **"Say, what are you doing after this?'** he asked making Brute turn around **"What...um nothing I guess...'** she paused not really knowing what to say. **"Wanna go grab something to eat?'** he asked. As if like clock work her stomach growled causing her to blush **"I take that as a yes, I mean since were gonna be playing on the same team we might as well get to know one another'** Butch said. Brute only shrugged **"Sure, what have I got to lose'** she said following Butch to the school parking lot.

* * *

And there it is, chapter 2


End file.
